Day Light Angel
by Jade Ice Fire
Summary: The sunlight spun her hair into golden silk as Mamoru gazed at her sleeping form, awed by the felling welling up inside him. 'Motoki was right.' He thought...
1. Chapter 1

A soft grey light danced along his apartment wall in the early morning hours.

Mamoru slept fitfully, lost in his dream. The mist like vista enveloped his senses baring him from fully seeing his Princess as she called down to him.

Sweat beaded along his brow as he awoke gasping for air. Hands cradling his head as he writhed in the sheets.

" Why do I keep dreaming of her?" The only answer he received was in the slam of a neighbors door. Mamoru glanced at his alarm and decided to get up for the day ahead of him.

***

Usagi awoke with a start when she heard her bedroom door slam open. Shingo stood there smirking at his older sister.

"Usagi! Do you know what time it is?!"

Usagi looked at her clock and saw she was already fifteen minutes late for school. The scream that rang out next shook the house as she raced around her room throwing on her school uniform.

"How could mom not have … wait a minute!

If I am late then what are you doing here?" She shouted at her sibling who was at the moment braced against the wall laughing and slapping his leg.

"You should have seen your face." He was holding his middle as tears crept down his face.

"Usagi! What is all the screeching about. You made your Father drop his coffee." Ikuko said appearing behind her son. "Did Shingo tell you school was canceled today due to the snow?"

Usagi perked up and ran to the window. Outside was a blanket of white on every surface, making the world seem as if it were asleep.

"Oh it's so beautiful." Usagi sighed. Then she turned with a wicked look on her face.

"Late for school huh?" Shingo stood up quickly and backed out behind his mother.

"It was just a joke nee-chan!"

Usagi dived for him as her turned to run , just missing the tackle.

"You Baka! Wait until we get outside." Usagi shouted raising her fist.

***

As Mamoru stepped out of his building he finally noticed it was snowing heavily.

'_Huh I guess I am really out of it today._' He thought as he walked to the fruit parlor, a café near the arcade were his friend Motoki worked.

A walk in the cold didn't do much for Mamoru's mood improving.

Still he decided to go through the park on his way, pondering how his life had become this strange thing most people couldn't even imagine.

Trudging along with his hands buried deep in his pockets he never knew what hit him until he was picking his face up out of the snow. A high pitched giggle alerted him to her location and he instantly retaliated.

"Poor Mamoru Baka! Did you fall down again?" Usagi yelled, peeking out from behind a tree. She ducked his hastily made snow ball laughing.

"Oi, Odango Atma, you are one to talk." He growled back, but Usagi could see the small grin on his face.

'_I wonder if he has ever had a snowball fight before?_' She thought watching him make another missile. Her eyes widened as the snow hit her full in the face. Mamoru laughed as Usagi sputtered.

"Hey Odango, white is a good color for you!" He shouted walking away once more.

Usagi, now with a wet face, ran quietly up behind Mamoru and shoved her hands up the back of his shirt.

"Ahh! Usagi, your hands are freezing." He shouted, spinning around. She just grinned impishly up at him and ran off in the direction of the arcade.

Motoki was up at the fruit parlor helping his sister while on lunch break. He had just started wiping down a table when he looked up to see Usagi rush in with such exuberance she almost made him drop his rag.

'_What's made her so happy I wonder._' He thought. Not a minute later Mamoru walked in and sat at the counter with a bewildered look on his face. Motoki just smiled and looked over to where Usagi was sitting peering at Mamoru from across the room.

He walked over to his friend and sat down beside him.

"Hey Chiba-san, how are you today?" Motoki patted him on the shoulder.

"Motoki, I know that tone." Mamoru said picking up the coffee Unazaki placed before him. Motoki grinned at him and leaned in.

"You know Usagi came in a few moments ago. She looks very happy today don't you think?" Mamoru stiffened when he heard her name.

"Motoki when are you going to get over this fantasy of me and Odango getting together?"

"I just think since you like her and she likes you…"

"I don't want to hear this now Motoki." Mamoru said putting down his cup. He turned to his friend. "I just came to get warmed up after being frozen by that Odango out in the park. If she studied half as much as she played she'd be smarter that Muzino-san."

Motoki looked taken aback. "You were out in the park with Usagi?"

Mamoru sighed. "And you say your not interested." Motoki said with a grin.

Mamoru got up and walked over to a booth to get away from his meddlesome friend almost wishing he hadn't left his apartment. But then he would have missed what happened in the park.

Usagi was definitely a kid in his eyes, but sometimes she did things that pulled at his heart. It made him long for something he couldn't place.

He just liked to think it was a missed childhood, but sometimes he couldn't fool himself.

Usagi watched as Mamoru left a bemused Motoki sitting at the counter for a booth near the back of the room. She was still staring at him when Makoto sat down in front of her.

"Usagi-Chan, can you believe this weather? I am so glad we got out of that test today." she said, refocusing the blonds attention. Usagi smiled brightly at her.

"You know we will just have to make it up later." Ami said having overheard them as she sat down.

"Oh Ami, why must you dim my carefree spirit." Usagi wailed playfully. The girls laughed at her pained expression.

Mamoru looked over at the booth they were sitting in, watching Usagi make her friends laugh. He smiled and took out the news paper he had bought on his way over.

Motoki just watched them for a moment. Turning to his sister he sighed.

"Those two would do so well together I don't understand all this fighting stuff they do."

Unazaki looked up at him and cast serious eyes over the two booths.

"Maybe they are afraid to confess their feelings because they don't want to get hurt. Onii-chan I think you should let them figure this out on their own." Motoki smiled at his sister in farewell and went back to the arcade.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. I now have hit a bit of writers block. I was hoping the story would progress further but now I can not seem to find the inspiration to add any more. Hopefully in the near future I will be able to finish it as planed. Until then enjoy, and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay. This is the second chapter. I really hope that it can keep up with the first one. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Painfully oppressive was the word Usagi labeled the day at it's end.

Groaning under the strain that two extra hours of detention put upon her, she was sluggishly making her way to the arcade, shoulders slumped as she dragged her school satchel along.

Spring had come begrudgingly to Tokyo, in fits of icy bursts and warm breezes.

Letting every one gain a bit of hope for clear day's, only to be bitterly disappointed when the skies spat sleet instead.

Regardless of that Usagi strived to remain upbeat.

She had her senshi duties along with school and she couldn't avoid that no matter how much she pleaded with Luna.

So she wore a smile and stayed upbeat, except for today.

As the doors to Crown arcade slid shut behind her, Usagi let out a sigh that even Motoki could hear from across the room.

"Usagi-Chan, What has got you down?" Motoki asked walking over to the sailor v game where Usagi had flopped down at.

"Motoki-onii san I have had the most horrendous day of my short life."

A snort could be heard from behind her and she turned to find **him** standing there. Usagi put her head down on the control dash.

"I was wrong. It just got worse." she groaned.

Mamoru smirked at the depressed teen. "What is it this time Odango, Sensei give you a little home work? Or did you forget your bento this morning?"

Usagi grimaced at his sardonic tone.

" As a matter of fact, Baka, no to both of those assumptions."

Mamoru took a step back and placed his hand over his heart. "Whoa don't hurt your self there Odango. Those big words will give you an aneurism."

"Just because they give you a headache doesn't mean I don't have the capacity to use them, you jerk." Usagi said glaring up at the older student.

Motoki's eyebrow went up into his hairline.

"Usagi why don't we go up and get a milkshake or something and talk about this?"

Usagi's face brightened as she nodded.

To her chagrin Mamoru followed them up to the fruit parlor and slid into the booth opposite Usagi.

"I'll go order." Motoki said walking to the counter.

" So what is all this about?" Mamoru asked clasping his hands in front of him.

Usagi rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"I got double detention today.

Harada Sensei tends to take it out on me when her dates get canceled. Evidently he was some one very important to her.

I wound up getting a 45 percent on my math test, and I tripped during lunch. My bento fell into her lap."

Mamoru tried not to laugh. The face Usagi was making was quite sad, yet he could not dispel the vision her story painted and the laughter bubbled out.

Usagi covered her blushing face.

Motoki glared at Mamoru once he came back to find Usagi nearly in tears.

"Can you not go a few minutes before insulting her?"

He groused at Mamoru, who immediately sobered at the tone.

"Sorry Odango."

Usagi looked up with disbelief in her eyes.

Motoki sat down and cleared his throat. "Now, I am sure things will get better soon."

Usagi shook her head making her hair float about her shoulders.

Motoki didn't miss the look in Mamoru's gaze as he followed her movements with his eyes.

"She told me I had to get a tutor and raise my grade at least twelve percent by the end of the spring season or she will fail me.

I won't get to take the entrance exams for high school, and I'll be behind the rest of my class.

Rei will torture me and so will Baka over there."

Usagi waved her hand at Mamoru.

" I will never live this down and I can't get any one to tutor me because they all know how I am with academics."

"Well now that's a simple solution." Motoki said grinning.

He looked over to see Mamoru's attention was still focused on the strand of hair Usagi was twisting between her fingers in agitation.

"Mamoru can tutor you until you get your grade up."

Usagi and Mamoru both shot their eyes over at Motoki.

"What?"

* * *

_Why the hell did I agree to do this? _Mamoru asked himself for the hundredth time.

He paced his apartment and glanced at the clock again.

_She's late again. If she doesn't take this seriously then I don't see why I have to…_

His thoughts were interrupted as the door bell rang.

He jerked open the door fully ready to gripe at her when he saw the tears.

Usagi bowed her head and apologized.

"I am so sorry I'm late, Mamoru san. I ran into Rei and we had a fight."

Mamoru stood aside and let her in. "It's fine this time Odango, just don't make it a habit."

"I understand, thank you."

"Shall we get started." He motioned her to the couch and set out two cans of soda.

" I think you are fighting a losing battle." She said bringing out her workbooks.

"I don't give in easily." Mamoru said sitting beside her.

Usagi looked up at him quickly.

"I said I would help and we are not going to give up until you have reached your goal."

Usagi smiled up at him and he drew in a breath.

"Thank you Mamoru san. I really do appreciate your helping me."

"Shure thing, Odango. Let's get started."

* * *

Hours passed and neither noticed.

Mamoru was making things seem so simple to Usagi that she was picking it up fairly quickly.

Soon she was working alone and Mamoru decided to work on his paper for his American language studies.

Sighing Mamoru took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, while putting down the book.

He leaned back against the sofa and just rested for a moment before turning to look at Usagi. _She's asleep! _

Usagi had her head cradled in her arms on the coffee table, her legs curled up beneath her.

He couldn't take his eyes off her peaceful features. _She really is beautiful. _

The sun light of the dieing day filtered in through the balcony doors, spinning her hair into a golden silk as Mamoru gazed at her sleeping form, awed by the feeling welling up inside him.

_I can't be thinking this way_. _This is Odango, the most annoying cry baby I have ever known. What is going on with me? _

Usagi sighed in her sleep, a smile quirked her mouth for a moment.

The action mesmerized Mamoru.

He shoved his hand through his hair and strode out onto the balcony.

_Motoki was right. I am in love with her._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have finally come back to my story! Please stick with me I am diligently trying to over come my writers block while stuffing my kids in the closet at the same time. :)

Really now would I do that?

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon. If I did Tuxedo Mask would have never worn that top hat! Yes I said it! ha ha ha

* * *

That night Mamoru dreamed of glistening bodies and luminescent gold hair.

He could feel the skin beneath his fingertips as he slid them up her thigh and down her side, across her stomach to rest upon her breast. He could smell her lavender shampoo as her veil of hair slid off his body.

Just as suddenly as it began Mamoru shot up in bed, sweat clinging to his naked form.

His breath came out in short gasps, as he clutched his forehead with a shaking hand.

"What am I doing? Dreaming about her this way, she is just a kid for Kami's sake."

He stood and slid the door of his patio open to let in the night air, his skin cooling on contact.

Sighing he made his way back to the bed and lay down deep in his thoughts.

_For this to have happened I must surely be in love with Usagi. _

_That and I haven't had a dream of my princess since that day… What will I do about this?_

Mamoru groaned. "What **will** I do about this?" He asked himself, sliding back beneath his sheets.

His eyes closed almost reluctantly as he drifted off to dream it all again.

* * *

"It's been days since I have seen her, we haven't had time to study much at all." Mamoru told Motoki as he watched his friend sweep the arcade floors.

It was after closing and Mamoru had dropped in to visit when Motoki asked him if he had seen Usagi around.

He hid the concern from his friend and grabbed the broom from him.

"Well I haven't seen her in here for the last two days and Unazaki said she has only come in once since then. I was just worried I guess, that you two were avoiding each other." Motoki said wiping down the arcade games.

Strangely enough he had been wondering if Usagi and Mamoru had gotten together finally. His friend seemed to be spacing out more than usual.

"Well we aren't so drop it."

Motoki lifted his eyebrow at that. Mamoru cursed under his breath and turned to him.

"Motoki, Sorry I am so short with you. I haven't been sleeping well."

Motoki nodded and went back to work.

"The best I can tell you, Usagi is probably hanging with those girls and going to the mall. All that stuff girls her age do." Mamoru said gesturing with his hand in a girly way.

Motoki smiled and said "Your right she probably is too busy talking about cute boys rather than coming here and pounding on the games."

Mamoru's countenance changed at that thought. His gaze becoming dark and wild.

Motoki noticed and smirked. _Jealous much? _

He laughed to him self as he took off his apron for the night.

"Thanks for helping me to close up tonight Mamoru." Motoki said locking the gate over the shop front.

"I don't mind. I just didn't feel like going home right away."

Motoki nodded. "Do you want to stop by? I am sure I have some coffee and left over *nikujaga."

Mamoru shook his head. "I need to get home and study for a while before bed. Thank you for looking after me." Mamoru bowed in farewell and jogged home.

* * *

"Well I hope that with enough study I won't dream of her tonight." He told himself as he reached his building.

He knew that he was just fooling himself though.

The dreams came every night and no amount of studying would stop them.

He pressed the button for the elevator and stepped inside.

_I just hope I can get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. _

The doors to the elevator opened and he stepped out only to stop dead in his tracks.

There would be no sleep for him tonight.

The object of his restless nights sat slumped against his apartment door waiting for him.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank every one for their support on this fan fiction. I do appreciate the kind words you all sent to me. So shout outs to Neko Loki, PinkSlytherin, moonlover 46, SerinityMoonGodness, shana elmsford, sailormoon 0630, and Jessicam 242. You guys are awesome! I hope this chapter satisfies and makes you want more. :)

* Nikujaga is a beef and vegetable stew, like any stew but with sake and dashi ( seaweed ) added as well.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

The door closed with a soft click behind Usagi. Mamoru noticed, in the shadows of the entrance, her hands tightly gripping her upper arms.

She had yet to say a word to him.

When he had first gotten off the elevator she had been sitting with her back against his door, her arms crossed on her legs.

Her head was down and he saw her tense as she felt his presence in the hallway. She had looked up at him and he pulled in a breath sharply, feeling his heart in his throat. Her eyes were filled with mixed emotions, something he had never seen from her before.

Silently he'd pulled her to her feet and unlocked his door leading her inside.

There they stood, facing each other in the darkened apartment.

Usagi stood with her head bowed, body shivering slightly. Mamoru sighed and pulled off his jacket. He took a step forward to drape it around her and noticed her draw back into herself.

"Usagi, what are you doing here? Did something happen?"

She shook her head and looked up at him, reaching for the proffered jacket.

Slipping it around her she shuddered. Mamoru felt his face heat with the small action and he turned into the room running his fingers across his mouth in a nervous gesture.

She came into the room and sat on the sofa.

"I wanted to come tonight to speak with you, Mamoru-san." Usagi knew she was blushing.

"I want to thank you for tutoring me. I know we didn't get very far but I wanted you to know you **have** helped me."

Mamoru paced behind the chair next to her.

He looked at her sharply then as Usagi stood, letting the jacket slip from her shoulders to pool on the floor. He gulped and let out the breath he was holding.

"I know it is difficult to be around me Mamoru. I am a cry baby and clumsy. I don't get good grades and I am not sophisticated, like some of the girls you know, but I need to tell you something anyway.

Because I don't think I can go on with this tutoring until I tell you this.

You might not want to continue it after what I am about to say but I can't keep this to myself any more."

Usagi gathered herself and took a deep breath. Mamoru felt like he couldn't move as she spoke the next words.

"Mamoru I like you.

You don't have to say anything.

I just want you to know that you have made me want to be near you, you have made me want to be better so that you could at least look my way."

Mamoru was stunned.

Usagi's face was red with embarrassment and she was clasping her hands together so tightly he could see them turning white.

He stepped up to her and took them, rubbing the blood back into her nerveless finger tips. She looked up into his eyes and he felt he could fly.

"Usagi I have taunted you in the past. I have been a fool in the way I acted, to… to get you to notice me."

Usagis eyes became glassy and her breathing came in gasps.

" I am a jerk in the way I have treated you, but every time you looked at me I was glad. I want to be with you Usagi. You have the greatest heart I have ever known, and I want to be the one to care for it."

The tears overflowed from her eyes then, her smile was bright as the moon as she flung herself into his arms.

"There is no way I am letting you go after that Mamo… Mamo-Chan." Usagi said the name softly.

He looked at her blushing face and leaned down to capture her lips in their first kiss.

Usagi melted into his embrace, answering his kiss with her own.

Her hands tangled in his hair and she drew him closer. He nearly lost all thought with her actions.

The feelings washed over them like a tsunami, unstoppable and passionate. They began to lose themselves in the storm of emotions. Letting it carry them out with the tide.

His fingers grazing her face, her body with slight reverence. The kisses trailed down from her lips to her neck and collarbone.

She gasped out with pleasure, throwing her head back to give him greater movement. He captured her earlobe with a nip of his teeth and she drew in a shaky breath that seemed to light an even bigger flame within Mamoru.

He gracelessly pulled her shirt off and threw it away from them. Her hands never seemed to stop touching him. As if her fingertips derived sustenance from it.

Chills shook her body until she couldn't stand.

As her knees buckled Mamoru lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently, still kissing the exposed flesh above her bra.

Usagi was lost in this new sea of raw feeling.

She could only gasp her pleasure of his actions, which spurred him on with greater fervor.

"Tell me if you really want this Usagi. I won't be able to stop after this." Mamoru's voice was different to her now. Filled with seduction and dark pleasure, making her head swim.

"I want you Mamo-Chan. All of you."

The flames consumed him with those words, tumbling from her trembling lips. He ripped away her remaining clothing, and freely gave in to the intensity of their love.

Late into the night their cries of pleasure echoed on the walls of his apartment. The moonlight slipping into the room to bathe them in it's pure light. Blessing them in their love.

Mamoru's hands memorized her body, his eyes her face. Her intrepid touch made him lose himself. Her eyes shone with such love that it nearly choked him with it's power. That night he cried for the first time after so many years of being locked away in a frozen emotional winter.

* * *

The morning sun slowly rose over Tokyo. It's golden light spilling into hidden places, chasing away the shadows of the night.

Mamoru awoke to the most glorious feeling of contentment and love he had ever felt. Turning to his side he looked down on the woman that had set his heart free.

Smiling gently he placed his palm on her shoulder, just to touch her, making sure it all was real.

The emotion that filled his deep blue eyes would have made the goddess of love herself take a breath.

He had found devotion. The other half of his soul.

The light of the new day caught itself up in Usagis hair, making it into a river of golden fire.

Mamoru smiled and placed a kiss upon her head.

Usagi sighed deeply in her sleep, a smile dancing on her lips.

He did not want to leave her but, knowing his Usako as he did he stood, pulling on a pair of sweat pants, and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

With the dawn came the hope for a new life, filled with the love he had forever yearned for.

And we know it was a love that would save us all in the end.

* * *

A/N: Well this is the end of the story I believe. I hope you all enjoyed it at least a little. I want to give one person that reviewed a special insert in my story, so in Chapter three when Mamoru asks himself, what will he do about loving Usagi, that was a nod to PinkSlytherin who left that question in her review of this story. So hope you all liked it and I am on to the next I suppose.


End file.
